Shion de Aries: Crónicas de Una Leyenda
by Elite-Dorada
Summary: Después de los perturbadores hallazgos en Géminis, Shion decide hablar con dos de los implicados en los últimos sucesos extraños en el Santuario: Kanon y Aioros deben dar sus declaraciones.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Templo de Géminis**

_28 de Octubre (14:59 Hrs)_

Los dos primeros templos no fueron más que un vacío solitario que hizo retumbar sus pasos. Aries en penumbras y Tauro abandonado. Sabía dónde estaba cada uno de sus dueños: el primero en la ciudad, el segundo quizás en una labor "social". Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios por lo que una de esas ausencias significa: un problema.

Le bastó estar alejado del Santuario por menos de un corto tiempo para que el llamado de su Diosa y su emergencia no se hicieran esperar... Y si ella no lo hubiera llamado, ¿lo hubiera hecho alguien más?

Cuando su larga sombra entró al Tercer Templo, un escalofrío casi lo hizo recordar esos años atrás cuando, en ese mismo sitio, empezaba a cernirse el mal que lo llevaría a la muerte a él y a una inevitable recesión de la orden bajo el mandato de ese ser que ahora se volvía a convertir en el centro de la discordia.

Shion no tardó demasiado en hacer los recuerdos a un lado. Entrenado para estar al tanto del presente y de cada acontecimiento en los segundos del hoy, atravesó los senderos ocultos que llevaban al área residencial de Géminis.

Géminis… dónde casi podía sentir que todo volvía a comenzar…, y su mente lo reprendió por haber tenido esta idea.

Las puertas dobles abiertas y el lugar falto de la iluminación natural. No sabía exactamente dónde se hallaban los interruptores para las luces de esa primera estancia, así que sus manos divagaron torpemente por los muros en busca de ellos dando con el botón hecho para este fin.

La primera luz se encendió y la primera señal del conflicto se presentó ante él. La sangre en el suelo del recibidor fue examinada con una larga mirada y un rápido entendimiento. Sus ojos violetas volaron a su alrededor y siguió andando sin perder una sola señal de alguna otra cosa fuera de lugar. La siguiente señal de caos la halló en el estudio. Un revuelo de cosas tiradas, un cajón abierto, más sangre en el suelo.

Corta fue su exploración en esa habitación pero ávido fue su entendimiento. De esa primera planta, el resto parecía normal, excepto por unas manzanas de las que no todas parecían haber sido adquiridas en el mismo sitio.

Aioros, pensó su cabeza, pareciéndole absurdo y certero al mismo tiempo: el robo de los propios Santos a la comida de los otros templos era una de las cosas que tenía que evitar. ¿Cómo? Asegurándose de que las despensas de cada uno estuviesen repletas como ya había constatado, se encontraba la de Saga… Aunque esta estaba demasiado repleta para su gusto. Nada parecía haber sido tocado en días.

¿Y dónde estaban sus doncellas?

En las escaleras vio más restos de sangre: un sendero que lo dirigieron hacia la habitación del Santo dueño de esa morada. Al dar el primer paso en esa habitación se dio cuenta de que ese había sido el centro de un suceso que aún se podía percibir en el aire; las ventanas cerradas lo seguían reteniendo ahí. Sus manos repitieron la labor de buscar los interruptores de encendido y la habitación fue iluminada. De nuevo, objetos hechos trizas, sangre, sábanas semi-revueltas con la superior extraviada y un curioso cuadro de un desorden acomodado de tal manera que no pareciera serlo.

Su serenidad y perspicacia le dieron ideas siniestras y erróneas de posibles sucesos. En realidad había muchas pruebas y nada que pareciera indicar una pista certera.

Avanzó entre unos cuantos escombros. La mirada inteligente atisbó la cama, ropa tirada y, según pudo comprobar, también ensangrentada. Algo especial llamó su atención en el suelo junto a otro rastro de ese líquido rojo que se había vuelto un constante por las estancias de Géminis. Está prueba era líquida, pequeña, escasa pero muy significante.

Shion frunció el ceño contrariado y elevó los ojos hacia otra puerta. Caminó con lentitud al baño, encendió su luz y de nuevo, objetos hechos trizas le dieron la bienvenida. Sangre, medicamentos, artículos personales, ropa tirada y la muestra de que la bañera había sido usada.

Shion desanduvo sus pasos hasta volver al pasillo principal del Templo, echó de nuevo sus miradas e hizo uso de su memoria fría para recalcar en su mente lo que ahí había visto.

Se había hecho de pruebas visibles en la escena y ahora buscaría respuestas de los implicados. Subió por las escaleras y pronto se internó en Cáncer.

* * *

_N.A. Esta historia pertenece a un juego de rol conformado por varias personas. Puedes leer la misma historia desde la perspectiva de cada uno de los personajes que la integran, donde cada uno ha tenido que vivir sus propios conflictos. Para leer estas historias, puedes buscarlas en nuestra cuenta de Fanfiction. También si deseas unirte a nuestro grupo, puedes enviarnos un mensaje privado. Estamos buscando a Dohko y a Shura._


	2. Capítulo 1: Recapitulando

**Capitulo 1: Recapitulando**

**Templo de Leo**

_28 de Octubre (15:21 Hrs)_

El último de los escalones que me llevan a Leo pronto queda atrás. Delante de mí están ellos: Aioria, Aioros. Ain y… _Kanon_.

Kanon… de quien su aparición en este Santuario para unírsenos, se hizo esperar demasiado después de que se nos fuera concedido el regalo de la nueva vida.

La escena que me encuentro es curiosa pero no sorprendente. Ain, que poco puede hacer para controlar sus impulsos sexuales, tardó menos de lo que me hubiera imaginado para echarse sobre el, espero, nuevo integrante. Con los brazos rodeando el cuello de Kanon, la brasileña permanece colgada de la espalda de él, al parecer, dándole una calurosa bienvenida al Santuario.

Desde que Ain tomó el puesto de Aldebarán después del ascenso de éste último a Ministro del Interior en el Santuario, parece más propensa a la seducción de sus compañeros Dorados que a la seria responsabilidad que le compete al ser capitana de la guardia de Tauro. Si no fuera porque Dohko no ha decidido removerla del cargo, tal vez yo me lo hubiera planteado hasta no poner a prueba total sus habilidades en una situación extrema pero controlada.

Haciendo a un lado mi análisis del grupo reunido en Leo, mi cosmos y mis pasos no tardan en hacerlos conocedores de mi presencia, sin embargo, carraspeo levemente para que la pelirroja entienda que, si bien su comportamiento no es prohibido, debería ser moderado… Aún más cuando es palpable el estado de ánimo que el menor de los gemelos desprende de su aura taciturna.

—Jóvenes… —es mi simple saludo a los presentes que dedico junto con una mirada a cada uno. Ellos me regresan el saludo con su silencio y fija atención a mis palabras.

Me detengo al lado de Aioros y observo con detenimiento lo que lleva en sus brazos. Mi mano se levanta para dar una leve caricia al animalito que ronronea con tan sencillo suceso.

—Y yo pensaba que Kanon era nuestro único invitado —menciono con tono amigable. Los mimos al gato cesan y yo avanzo hacia el aludido, al cual, le sostengo la vista de forma cortés—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido por fin venir a visitar el Santuario de Athena.

Dándoles momentáneamente la espalda a los cuatro, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el sitio que lleva a las afueras de Leo y en ascenso hacia Virgo, pero me giro inmediatamente para mirar de nuevo al grupo.

—Kanon, por lo que pude escuchar cuando llegué aquí, deseas hablar con Athena o conmigo. Si pudiéramos dejar a nuestra Diosa momentáneamente fuera de esto, me daría mucho gusto que hables primero conmigo en el Templo Mayor… Si me haces el honor—. Levanto mi mano derecha para indicarle el camino a seguir que es un mero acto de invitación pacifica pero de calidad irrefutable.

Mi rostro dibuja una imperceptible sonrisa al Santo de Sagitario.

—Aioros, si no te molesta, me gustaría que te nos unieras a Kanon y a mí en el concilio que llevaremos a cabo. Estoy seguro de que a tu hermano y a nuestra dama no les molestará cuidar de tu pequeño amigo— digo mirando al animalito que reposa agasajado contra el pecho del griego.

Mis ojos vuelan para buscar al dueño de esta casa. Un leve movimiento de mi cabeza es un saludo respetuoso para él.

—Santo de Leo, gracias por el recibimiento que nos has hecho en tu morada.

Doy media vuelta y, no sin antes realizar otro gesto caballeroso para Ain, reinicio mi marcha hacia la residencia de nuestra Diosa.

—Kanon, Aioros, síganme por favor…

**Templo Mayor, dependencias del Patriarca: Estudio**

_28 de Octubre (15:21 Hrs)_

Abro la puerta de mi despacho que pronto se muestra cálido en su recibimiento. Una luz blanca que ilumina desde los ventanales es difuminada por las ligeras cortinas. Las telas danzan por alguna fresca brisa proveniente de los corredores que se abren majestuosos hacia los jardines colgantes del Templo Mayor.

El arrullo de una fuente cercana trae paz a la abandonada estancia como un canto de ruiseñores trae paz al alma.

A mis dos Santos, al que ya presume de su titulo y al que es honorario, les hago un cordial gesto para que pasen a mi estudio.

—Jóvenes, adelante.

Un momento permanezco de pie franqueando el paso de Aioros y Kanon. Una vez que el último ha entrado, llamo con mi mano a uno de los guardias.

Cortas son las palabras que cruzamos, pero como siempre, de gran interés para mí: el estado de mi Diosa y sus recientes actividades son la pesquisa constante de mi vigilancia.

Ella está bien, pero aún su cosmos me la representa preocupada por lo que sabe que ha sucedido en el Santuario. Athena no abandonó sus aposentos aún, y si no voy a hacer de mi compañía la suya es porque la sé segura cerca del Santo de Acuario que hace de su fiel centinela en el día que es su guardia.

Doy gracias a quien me extiende las novedades y lo despido para regresar al asunto que ahora exige una pronta atención.

Cierro la puerta del estudio conmigo adentro. Kanon y Aioros, dignos seguidores de la etiqueta, aguardan a que yo me coloque detrás de mi escritorio y me siente en la silla labrada antes de ellos imitarme en sus respectivos lugares del otro lado del mueble.

No necesitamos más preámbulos para dar inicio a nuestra reunión.

Mis manos se entrelazan sobre el escritorio. Doy una calma ojeada a los vivaces ojos de Aioros y otra más profunda a la mirada cauta de Kanon… Hay preocupación en él y necesito saber si teme por lo que ha pasado a su hermano o si hay algo más que le nubla incluso esa actitud segura que no se apuntala bajo mis reflexiones.

—Antes de preguntar qué saben acerca de los hechos que llevaron a Saga a esa situación de gravedad que acaba de vivir —comienzo a hablar con mi voz serena—, necesito que me informen en qué estado se encontraba la última vez que lo vieron.

Aioros permanece callado y le lanza una mirada a Kanon para otorgarle la palabra.

—Shion —empieza él como si probara mi nombre en su lengua—, lamento decir que no puedo explicarle cómo inició esto, porque cuando llegué a este Santuario ya mi hermano presentaba un cuadro parecido al que tenía cuando partí con él; estaba semiinconsciente en su templo. Mü le cuidaba… parecía… Podría estar enfermo… o atacado por algo, entonces me preocupé y recuerdo que me pareció extraña la situación de verle así. Decidí cuidarle y saber qué sucedió…

Hace una pausa para tomar aire. Yo lo noto demasiado sustraído en los recuerdos y le permito que siga narrándome los acontecimientos.

—Sin embargo en un descuido mientras lo dejé solo y discutía vanamente con Piscis mi permanencia en este lugar… Saga… él… —se muerde el labio inferior como si tratara de cambiar la ruta en la que lo llevaban sus palabras—. Para cuando llegamos, Aioros… —señala al griego a su lado— y yo al baño, Saga estaba lastimado. Lo primero que hice fue cerrarle las heridas, pero había perdido mucha sangre, se teñía de rojo… la bañera… mi camisa… —las memorias parecen incomodarlo pero continúa—. Por eso lo llevé a un lugar donde podrían ayudarle, donde recibiría asistencia médica. Así se opusieran todo el mundo, y como no quise cometer el mismo error de perder el tiempo discutiendo mientras Saga permanecía inconsciente… me lo llevé. Sabía que ustedes darían con nuestro paradero….por fortuna recibió la ayuda a tiempo y no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice.

Me mira y su actitud es altiva, como retándome a reprenderlo por haber actuado pensando solo en el bienestar de su hermano, pero no obtiene de mí ni un solo cambio en mi semblante ni una frase hostil tal cual la espera. En cambio, aguardo, porque sé que a veces los silencios incitan a que las palabras que no quieren salir encuentren vía de escape. Aioros me secunda en el mutismo, prestando oídos a Kanon pero manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo, quizá perdido demasiado en sus propias preocupaciones por aquel que en otro tiempo fue su amigo.

—Luego, el poder de mi hermano se desató en su inconsciencia —continúa el peli azul tal como lo he predicho que haría—, y creo que cada uno de los que estábamos ahí sufrimos sus efectos. Para cuando su poder se desvaneció, él también se había ido...

Frunzo el entrecejo y apoyo mi pose contra el respaldo de la silla. Mis manos pierden su unión para ser sólo una la que se quede sobre el escritorio con las yemas acariciando el frío espejo del cristal que lo cubre. La otra se acomoda en el descansa brazos para hacer lo mismo que su gemela en la textura de la madera trabajada.

Es extraño el suceso del poder que Saga cernió sobre ellos por más de una razón: porque no fue su energía detectada en el cosmos de los que habitábamos en ese instante fuera de su influencia, y porque esto podría significar que el potencial del primogénito puede estar saliéndose de su control…

_O que su propia enfermedad está empezando a controlarlo a él._

—Puede estar ahora tratando de recuperarse, puede incluso necesitar ayuda…es muy posible que sí… Lo percibo.

Lo percibe… y no me extraña. Los gemelos suelen sentir una conexión muy especial con sus hermanos, ellos dos no iban a ser la excepción a la regla, Kanon lo confirma con sus ojos clavados en algún sitio tal como si pudiera observar a Saga, pero de pronto regresa sus pupilas hacia las mías.

—Quiero verle… —sentencia de manera repentina.

Indiscutiblemente, su última declaración me obliga a reordenar prioridades. Abandonar la logística para confiarme en su poderoso instinto que lo ata a su alma gemela. Soy un ciego que navega entre la neblina de un cosmos que me oculta todo, mientras que es viento seguro para la veleta con la que zarpa su hermano.

Me inclino hacia el escritorio. Con mi mano, que se vuelve mi apoyo contra el mueble delante de mí mientras le clavo mi vista al menor de los gemelos, me coloco en píe.

—Dime todo lo que sabes, Kanon. ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesita Saga? Si lo sabes en riesgo, no me permitas ahora perder el tiempo en conjeturas. ¿Los cortes que él tenía son la razón por la que es urgente que se le auxilie? ¿Intentó suicidarse?

Si es que se supone que hay una urgencia en lo que pueda acontecer con su gemelo, la debilidad que está demostrando Kanon frente a mí, que jamás ha tenido tiempo de verme como un guía, sólo es un indicativo transparente de que también él necesita ser salvado…, y de una manera tan imperiosa, que no puedo perder tiempo o será tarde para ayudarlo.

A diferencia de Saga, Kanon es un libro abierto cuyas páginas son frágiles ante el viento impetuoso de su propio carácter. No necesito demasiado tiempo para leer entre los renglones en la historia de su vida. Sus ojos permanentes en azul son el haz de luz que me lleva fuera del túnel de incertidumbres al espacio abierto de la franqueza, todo lo que me diga será honradez triunfante sobre el desconcierto de su actuada personalidad.

Y lo primero con lo que habla es con un suspiro: exhalar de su pretérita máscara para tener que admitir el peso de la pregunta directa.

No. No quería aceptar que su hermano no es perfecto como tampoco lo es él. No puede soportar que no sean dos muros de roca, impasibles al paso del tiempo pero derruidos ante la constante lluvia del llanto. ¿Qué sería de él…, que sería de su hermano si conocieran la antigüedad que lleva la maldición que cargan? ¿Tendría yo el valor de hacer de su conocimiento que esto que viven no es nuevo…? ¿Que hace muchas vidas que deben sobrevivir el uno del otro…?

—Sólo sé Shion, que Saga sí intentó lastimarse… y que… ¿No cree que si alguien intenta hacerlo, no debería estar solo? ¿Quiere que le responda con la verdad…?

"Si" confiesan mis ojos al par de trasluces de cielo que me miran con la esperanza de que ese corazón que su mano toca, tenga el coraje de hablar todo aquello que su mente le insiste en reservarse para sí mismo.

—Si a usted le interesa el bienestar de sus protegidos, entonces, protéjalos. Porque buscamos proteger a las personas que amamos, ni deseamos que estén solas cuando más nos necesitan… Es cierto que Saga buscó suicidarse…

Aunque ya lo sabía y ahora únicamente lo confirmo, no puedo negar que me lastima la ratificación de mis sospechas. Me atrevo a pensar que me duele aún más de lo que le duele a él admitirlo y aceptarse presente a mí en lugar de hallarse en la búsqueda de su gemelo… O a su lado.

Vino aquí por más de una razón. Vino aquí movido mas allá de la fuerza con la que nuestro Santo de Sagitario haya puesto en someterlo con su eterna nobleza.

—Por eso, si desea ayudarlo… que la búsqueda sea más extensa. Si desea encontrarlo tanto como yo, entonces permíteme que me una a ustedes para hacerlo.

Entonces guarda silencio aunque sus pupilas no hayan abandonado aún el reservado coloquio que se sostiene entre nuestras miradas: la suya de melancolía y la mía de esperanza… Porque aún hay esperanza, aún puedo ser yo el filo de aquella espada que pueda dar muerte al hilo continuo de su leyenda… De la leyenda de ambos.

Antes de dar un siguiente paso que dé respuesta a la oquedad que Kanon ha hecho de sí mismo en sus sentimientos, cierro mis ojos. Una pequeña elevación a mis cosmos deja que éste se una al de Dohko en el Templo de libra.

—Amigo mío, disculpa que te moleste ahora cuando aún no te doy la bienvenida al Santuario; pero un asunto de suma urgencia me obliga a convocarte al estudio de mis estancias privadas. Por favor, necesito de tu asistencia… La condena de los gemelos permanece aún en nuestros días, ayúdame a frenarla.

Corto la comunicación. Me incorporo por entero detrás de mi escritorio y, volviendo a unirme en lazo con el que me ha permitido permanecer en sus astros índigos, avanzo alrededor del mueble que me separa hasta acercarme a Kanon. Mi mano derecha se posa sobre su hombro izquierdo en un gesto que le transmita confianza verdadera.

—Kanon, protegeré a los míos en todo lo que me den oportunidad mis fuerzas… Incluso más allá de ellas. Pero también necesito que entre ustedes sean celosos vigilantes unos de otros—. Mis ojos se deslizan esta vez hacia Aioros y un simple atisbo a su rostro, maduro ya por los distintos aspectos que su destino le ha impuesto, me trae la tranquilidad del conocimiento de que la fe no perecerá mientras no dejemos que lo haga porque… —Somos una familia, Kanon —le digo volviendo mis ojos al aludido—. Luchamos por un ideal que amamos y al que le podemos poner el rostro de nuestra Diosa; pero ante todo, permanecemos intactos aún porque uno es continuidad de otro. Contigo a nuestro lado, el hueco que permanecía abierto y restaba solidez a nuestras fortalezas, se cierra. También tú serás protegido si me dejas hacerlo.

Le observo con intensidad para que me crea, para que se dé cuenta de que mis intenciones son claras y sinceras. No espero a tener su respuesta ahora, ya que aún debemos ganarnos su confianza así como él debe hacerse acreedor de la de algunos de mis Santos.

Aparto mi mano de su hombro, no sin darle antes un ligero apretón que va acompañado de mis siguientes palabras:

—No te preocupes por tu hermano, Kanon. No voy a dejar que vuelva a caer víctima de su enfermedad. Daremos con él lo antes posible y estará a salvo, te lo prometo.

Doy una última mirada a los ojos de él. Aspiro con profundidad el aire a mis pulmones así como me guardo todo lo que expira en sus emociones.

Dejo que mi vista se haga de nuevo presente sobre los ojos verdes del amable centauro. Su paciencia y siempre positiva disposición es lo primero que enfoco.

—Aioros, espero que sepas disculparme. Voy a tener que posponer mi charla contigo por obvias razones— realizo un leve gesto con mi cabeza de agradecimiento para que le sea indicativo de su libertad a retirarse o de permanecer, según sea su decisión.

Me dirijo a la puerta de mi estudio para abrirla de par en par y encontrar en su acto de espionaje aficionado a mi joven Diosa. Ella, al verme tan asustada con sus enormes ojos de adolescente, se muestra insegura y balbucea unas cuantas palabras que en algún lenguaje extranjero deberían significar una excusa. Un acto como éste, dónde ella invada la privacidad de cualquiera, significaría una segura amonestación de mi parte. Pero ahora no existirá tal reprimenda porque sé que se encuentra angustiada.

—Shion, perdón. Yo no quería… No estaba escuchando. Es que… los sentí llegar y necesitaba saber si… ¿Qué pasó?

Tratando de ser discreta, un arte en el que aún le falta mucha experiencia, eleva el rostro e intenta atisbar a mis invitados por algún costado de mi figura, siendo ganadora en éste juego sólo porque se lo permito. Me hago a un lado para que ella pueda ingresar a mi estudio, algo que realiza con suma velocidad y sin detenerse a pensar en si es lo correcto o no.

Sorprendida de verlo, sonríe tímidamente a Kanon que se ha puesto de pie desde el mismo instante en que oyó su voz.

—¡Kanon…! Te… Te extrañamos… Mucho te extrañamos. —la escucho decir mientras yo doy una ojeada al corredor para enterarme de si acaso Dohko esté próximo a su arribo. No es así y vuelvo mi vista a la joven Diosa que parece indecisa de si debe ser un proceder correcto que se lance a los brazos del gemelo para otorgarle un recibimiento más caluroso del que cualquiera de nosotros sea capaz de prodigarle.

Mientras no se decide a hacerlo y sus ojos puros me preguntan en silencio cómo debe proceder una Diosa de correctos modales como la que aspira a ser; su mano se ha entrelazado en el confort de la de Aioros, en dónde siempre busca sosiego y el soporte que tanto añora de él. Mi respuesta hacia ella es una dulce sonrisa que pretenda aquietarla de sus dudas cordiales y de su preocupación por la respuesta que aún no le damos acerca de Saga. Es todo lo que hago por ella y sé que no es una ayuda en ningún sentido.

Teniendo que realizar una última labor para dar inicio a la apremiante búsqueda del Santo de Géminis, dejo a los tres solos en su reencuentro.

* * *

_N.A. Esta historia pertenece a un juego de rol conformado por varias personas. Puedes leer en nuestra cuenta de Fanfiction la misma historia desde la perspectiva de cada uno de los personajes que la integran, donde cada uno ha tenido que vivir sus propios conflictos pero todos están atados a los mismos sucesos en el Santuario._

_Esta es la primera historia que se ha subido, pero poco a poco se irán subiendo las de los demás dorados._

_Para que entiendas qué sucede, será importante que pongas atención a las fechas y horarios que vendrán acompañando esta trama._

_También, si deseas unirte a nuestro grupo, puedes enviarnos un mensaje privado. Estamos buscando a Dohko y Shura y a cualquier otro personaje que quiera integrarse._


End file.
